memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Starfleet personnel (23rd century)
List of unnamed 23rd century Starfleet personnel. * See also : Starfleet personnel (illusory) Aide de camp In 2293, this aide-de-camp was a Starfleet captain who opened a Starfleet Command briefing about Praxis, introducing the C-in-C. Barracks leader The barracks leader was a Human commander at Starfleet Academy. In 2258 of an alternate reality, when Earth received a distress call from , the barracks officer was charged with informing the cadets of their assigned starship. After completing the announcement, he was approached by , who wanted to know why his name had not been called. The barracks leader informed Kirk that he was on academic suspension until the Starfleet Council made a ruling regarding Kirk's reprogramming of the Kobayashi Maru scenario. A few minutes later, however, he would allow Kirk, suddenly quite ill with an infection from a Melvaran mud flea bite, aboard the shuttlecraft Gilliam, bound for the , after Dr. insisted that, while Kirk was not cleared for duty, he was, and, as his attending physician, his authority granted by Starfleet medical code to remain with a patient in his care (McCoy himself had in fact infected Kirk for the express purpose of invoking this regulation) overrode Kirk's grounding. ( ) Cadet on Deep Space K-7 A Starfleet cadet was present in the bar on Deep Space K-7 when a brawl broke out with Klingons. Although the cadet didn't join the fight, he looked on standing next to a Human friend. ( ) . It wasn't clear if he was assigned to the station or the Enterprise, or if otherwise he was visiting from some other assignment.}} Flight officer This flight officer was a Human female member of Starfleet. In 2255 of an alternate reality, she served aboard a shuttlecraft ferrying Captain and several cadets back to Starfleet Academy after a visit to the Riverside Shipyard to see the under construction there, taking a few new recruits as well. Before the shuttle could take off, however, she was forced to go into the lavatory to evict , an enlistee who, due to his aviophobia, had attempted to spend the flight in that windowless room. After suggesting he see a doctor (which he considered unnecessary, as he was a doctor), she focefully insisted that if he didn't sit down, she would make him sit down, at which point McCoy shrugged and took the nearby seat next to another recruit, Jim Kirk. Headquarters prison guards These two Starfleet prison guards served at the Starfleet Headquarters in 2285. They were responsible for Doctor McCoy, who was imprisoned after he tried to hire a ship in a bar which should bring him to Genesis. The first guard allowed Admiral James T. Kirk access to McCoy's holding cell and was knocked out by Kirk. The second guard, a very tall man, was made unconscious when Sulu threw him over his shoulder. ( ) File:Gary Faga, prison guard.jpg|''Played by Gary Faga'' File:Douglas Alan Shanklin, prison guard.jpg|''Played by Douglas Alan Shanklin'' Rhaandarite in Orbital office complex A Rhaandarite male worked in the Orbital office complex when Captain James T. Kirk was retaking command of the in 2272. ( ) Starfleet cadets (2258) These Starfleet cadets served in Starfleet in 2258 of an alternate reality. Some of them watched the hearing of at the Starfleet Academy in which he was confronted with . Later they were gathered and informed about the attack of by the Romulan Nero and his starship Narada. Then they were assigned to several starships. ( ) File:Jason Michael Johnson, Star Trek.jpg|Alien cadet Played by Jason Michael Johnson File:David Narloch, Star Trek.jpg|Male cadet Played by David Narloch File:Kristine Fong, Star Trek.jpg|Female cadet Played by Kristine Fong File:Starfleet cadet, Jeff Boehm.jpg|Male cadet Played by Jeff Boehm Starfleet Command Captain In 2293, this Starfleet captain attended a Starfleet Command briefing about Praxis. She apparently was familiar with the commander-in-chief, addressing him as Bill. She asked him if they intended to mothball Starfleet. ( ) Starfleet Command window technicians These four Starfleet technicians worked at Starfleet Command in 2286 when the Whale probe arrived at Earth. They tried to stabilize the windows but failed. One of the windows exploded due to the rain and stormy weather. ( ) }} File:Gregory Barnett, technician Star Trek IV.jpg|''Played by Gregory Barnett'' File:Bennie E Moore Jr, Star Trek IV.jpg|''Played by Bennie E. Moore, Jr.'' File:Starfleet technician 1, Star Trek IV.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' File:Starfleet technician 2, Star Trek IV.jpg|''Played by an unknown stunt performer'' Starfleet communications officer This unnamed Human communications officer was assigned to Starfleet Command in 2286. ( ) Starfleet display officer This unnamed Arkenite display officer was assigned to Starfleet Command in 2286. ( ) Workman in space This workman in space was working outside of the Enterprise when the shuttle with Kirk, Sulu, and Uhura approached the Enterprise in 2285. ( ) box Star Trek: Original Motion Picture Collection (DVD).}} Starship and Starbase Personnel :The following articles have entries on unnamed Starfleet personnel: Epsilon IX personnel *'See': Unnamed Epsilon IX personnel Old City Station personnel *'See': Unnamed Old City Station personnel Starbase 11 personnel *'See': Unnamed Starbase 11 personnel USS Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel *'See': [[USS Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel#Unnamed crewmembers|Unnamed USS Defiant personnel]] USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel *'See': [[Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|Unnamed USS Enterprise personnel]] USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel *'See': [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel#Unnamed Characters|Unnamed USS Enterprise-A personnel]] USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel *'See': [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel#Unnamed Characters|Unnamed USS Enterprise-B) personnel]] USS Excelsior (NCC-2000) personnel *'See': [[USS Excelsior personnel#Unnamed crewmembers|Unnamed USS Excelsior personnel]] USS Grissom (NCC-638) personnel *'See': [[USS Grissom personnel#Unnamed crewmembers|Unnamed USS Grissom personnel]] USS Kelvin personnel (NCC-0514) *'See': [[USS Kelvin personnel#Unnamed|Unnamed USS Kelvin personnel]] USS Saratoga (NCC-1867) personnel *'See': [[USS Saratoga (NCC-1867) personnel|Unnamed USS Saratoga (NCC-1867) personnel]] fr:Personnel inconnu de Starfleet (23ème siècle) Starfleet personnel, unnamed Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Rhaandarites Category:Arkenites